Returning to Old Territory
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: Set about three years after Girls Lie, too. Obiwan and Padme have set up their life and family on Naboo. But unexpected visits and circumstances mean changes for the Kenobi famliy. OBIDALA! p.s. i dont own Star wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Padme set four plates on the kitchenette table. She quickly shut off the cooking unit. It had been her day to cook first meal and she was determined to have everyone out on time. She wiped her hands off and set out to get them all to the table.

"Kayden! Food's on the table!" Padme called as she came down the hallway. She poked her head into his bedroom door. "Time to get up, Sweetie."

Kayden rolled away. "Dad's not back yet," he grumbled.

"He should be back any minute. Plus, you don't want to be late two days in a row." Padme reached in and flicked on the light.

"Sure I do." He buried his head under his pillow.

Padme shook her head; she couldn't believe her seven year old son had that much sarcasm. She silently blamed Obi-wan. "Get up." She left Kayden to get himself ready. She took two steps before a little something ran into her legs. She looked down at the arms wrapped around her shins."

"Orning, Ma."

"Good morning to you too." She picked up her two year old son and walked to the fresher. She grabbed some tissue and wiped his nose. "Much better."

"I hungy, Ma." Wade opened his mouth and pointed to it, just to be sure she knew what he was talking about.

"Well, then, lets eat." She smiled and carried him back to the kitchenette. She was surprised to see Kayden there. "Kayden, that's Wade's seat. One chair over, please." Padme grabbed a booster and set Wade on it. "Milk?" She asked both of them.

"Juice," Kayden answered with a mouth full of food.

"Bue ilk, pease?" Wade answered.

Padme was in the middle of pouring Wade's blue milk when she felt two arms come around her waist. Padme leaned into his embrace. That was until his sweat seeped through her shirt and onto her back. Padme put the cup down and quickly pulled away. "Obi-wan Kenobi!"

Obi-wan let her go and walked over to the table and picked up a biscuit off his plate. Kayden and Wade laughed as Padme set their cups on the table. Obi-wan walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered and then headed toward their bedroom.

"Stay here and finish eating, I'll be right back." Padme told them as she followed Obi-wan. She leaned on the door frame to their bedroom.

"What?" He asked as he caught her starring at him.

"What else?" She said as she looked over him appreciatively. "You woke up early and ran without me." She said pouting as she walked over to sit on the bed.

"I told you I had to go to work a little early today. Plus I have to meet your Mom so she can pick Wade up." Obi-wan took off the sweaty tunic he had been wearing. "And I need a shower."

Padme snorted at the comment and went to change her own tunic, as the back of it was still wet. She was looking through the closet when she felt his hands came on her shoulders.

Obi-wan began to rub her shoulders and release the tension in them. "You could always join me." He whispered into her neck.

"I have to get the boys ready. I can't." She whispered back.

"Tomorrow, Love?" He whispered.

"Definitely." She sighed as he pulled away. Padme quickly pulled a tunic on and went to check on her sons.

"All done, Ma!" Wade said as soon as she entered the room.

"Good job. You ready to go see Gram?"

"Uh huh!" He wiggled excitedly in his chair. Padme pulled him out and set him down to watch the boy run to his room.

"Does that mean Dad and you are both working tonight?" Kayden asked as he cleared his plate from the table.

"Yes, so you Gram and Papa will be picking you up. And I'll pick you up tomorrow from school."

"Yes, ma'am." Kayden said with his head down.

"Hey, just two more weeks and the semester will be over." Padme said as she took the plates from him and put them in the sink. Then we'll be home for the break." She said as she ruffled his hair. "And then you'll have us both all to yourselves."

"But are you going to teach next semester?" He said still looking down.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to your father about it." Padme was beginning to wonder why he was so interested. He was usually at school during her classes. The only class that interrupted their time was her evening dance class that her and Obi-wan taught. But that was only once every two weeks.

"I just don't think you should." Kayden said before turning and walking toward his room.

"Kayden! Wait!" Padme walked after him. "Why don't you want me to keep teaching?"

"I don't know. I guess I just have a bad feeling about it."

Padme knew all about _feelings_ that the boys would have. Both of their sons were strong in the Force. Obi-wan had taught them a little about the ways of the Force. Enough to keep them safe at home and from the Dark Side. He had even cut back on how much he had used it. He still meditated and did katas but that was it.

"Maybe you should talk to your Dad about it." Padme suggested.

"Yes, ma'am." He said before continuing to his room.

Wade ran out of his room and ran for the house's main door. Padme stopped him in the common room. "Where are you going?"

"See Gram! See Gram!" He hopped up and down.

That was when Padme noticed his tunic was on backwards and inside out. She chuckled knowing how hard Wade was trying. "Come here." She sat down on the floor in front of him. "Arms up." Wade did as he was told.

Padme fixed the tunic and gave him a quick kiss before he ran to put his boots on. Padme stood up and turned around to see Obi-wan leaning against their bedroom's doorframe in nothing but a towel. "You're as bad as the boys about getting dressed."

Obi-wan wiped a piece of damp hair out of his face and crossed his arms. "I thought you liked it when I wore this." A wicked grin on his face the whole time.

"I do, just better when the boys are asleep." Padme smiled slyly and walked to him. "Short shower, huh?"

"Had to, someone used up most of the hot water." He said tapping her nose with his finger.

"See what happens when you run without me." She kissed him firmly on the lips. "Go finish getting ready the boys are almost ready to go."

Obi-wan put his arms around her, "Maybe I should run without you more often." He smiled at her frown before returning her kiss.

"Eww!" Wad said as he walked by.

Obi-wan glanced at their youngest and then to his wife. "You know he has them on the wrong feet."

Padme chuckled and laid her forehead on his chest. "I know." She left his embrace and went to help Wade get his boots on right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Obi-wan opened the speeder door and helped Wade out. Wade wasted no time in running to his Grandmother.

"Gram!" He yelled as he reached her arms.

"Hi, Sweetie." She scooped him up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"No hello for me?" Obi-wan said as he grabbed Wade's bag and walked to where they stood.

"Hello, Ben." She said shaking her head.

"Hi, Mom." He handed her the bag. "You be good for Gram, I've got to go. Okay?"

"Otay. Uve ooo, Daddy."

"Love you too. Thanks for watching him for us."

"My pleasure. You better get going; you're going to be late." Jobal smiled as she watched her son-in-law run back to his speeder.

Obi-wan waved as he climbed in the speeder and drove off. He felt bad when he had to leave the boy's with Padme's parents. Neither one of them really needed to work. But he wanted Kayden and Wade to see they had to work for what they wanted and things wouldn't be handed to them. When both were offered jobs at the University they knew it was a great opportunity.

Padme was able to be home most of the time. And only twice a month did their classes land on the same day. That being because they taught it together.

Obi-wan smiled, that was his favorite class. He pulled the speeder up and parked. He really was looking forward to the evening class.

* * *

Padme dropped her bag by the door and chuckled. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

Obi-wan keyed the lock and leaned against the closed door. "When students attend a negotiations class and end in what Anakin would refer to as 'aggressive negotiations' it's not a good day."

"Well, we're home now. So stop thinking about class and start thinking about… other things."

The remark was met with a quirked eyebrow. He stood up and walked to her, placing his arms around her waist. A smile graced his lips just before he kissed her.

"That's more like it." She whispered before meeting his lips once again. Padme didn't really remember how they had ended up on the sofa. But they were there and she had managed to work Obi-wan out of his tunics.

He was working on the buttons of hers when the home's comm system sounded. Obi-wan paused and looked her in the eye. "Please?" He kissed her trying to persuade her. "Don't answer it."

Padme closed her eyes. She _really_ didn't want to stop. But the motherly part of her brain decided to insist on its opinion. "What if it's the boys?"

Obi-wan moved to the side as she got up ad fixed her tunic on her way to the comm. Padme heard him groan as the face appeared.

"May! How are you?"

Padme's surprise was evident, "Kaliee! I haven't heard fro you in a while!"

"I know, its all my fault. Oh, someone here wants to say hi." Kaliee reached off screen and a blonde haired little girl now sat in her lap.

"Aunt May, I miss you!"

"I miss you too, Leigh-Ann. Do you like school?"

"Uh huh! And Gage makes me lunch everyday!"

"Gage?" Padme asked.

"Ok, Love, time for bed." Kaliee quickly said.

"Love you, Aunt May. Tell Kayden I can't wait to see him and Wade I miss him. Oh and hi Uncle Ben." She peered around looking behind Padme.

Obi-wan waved but his face wasn't quite as friendly as it should've been.

Leigh-Ann hopped down and ran off.

"Gage?" Padme asked. "Who's that?"

"He's just this guy I'm seeing."

"Oh really? Anything serious?" Padme watched as Obi-wan left the room, knowing she would be there for a while.

"He's been staying with me and Leigh-Ann but he sleeps in the spare room."

"Wow! That's…. umm."

"Amazing? Believe me it wasn't like I didn't want him in my room. But we talked about it and decided it would be better for Leigh-Ann if he slept in another room."

"Dare I say, Kaliee is growing up?"

Kaliee shook her head and laughed, "No, never."

Padme watched as a well defined chest walked behind her friend on the holo. "Of course not, you let him walk around the apartment without a shirt on."

"Oh come on May, why would I want that covered up."

A well muscled arm came around Kaliee but no face was seen. "Cover what up?" Came the masculine voice.

"Nothing; will you go put Leigh-Ann to bed for me?"

"Sure." The arm and the muscled chest left view.

"I'm really impressed," Padme told her. Padme knew how Kaliee could be in relationships and was proud of her. "I think you are growing up. I hate to cut this short but I need to go. I'll comm you next week."

"Can't wait, talk to you then."

"Bye, Kaliee."

"Bye, May."

Padme flipped off the comm system. She walked to their bedroom where she knew Obi-wan would be. "Hey."

Obi-wan lay in bed with the covers around his waist and his arm tucked behind his head. "You finished with girl talk?"

"Yes" She changed into a more comfortable night shift. She crawled in beside him as he continued to watch the Holonet News. She began making light circles on his abs. "I cut it short, tonight is our night."

He knew she was trying to apologize, even though really it wasn't her fault. He wrapped his free arm around her. "Ah, its okay. She's your best friend and you don't get to talk much." He looked down to smile at her. He kissed her gently before it was his turn to be distracted.

Neither had really been paying attention to the holoset. But the announcement of one name made both heads shoot up.

"The Republic was led to another victory against the Separatist forces by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." The announcer continued to talk about recent battles.

Obi-wan watched as a holo-image of his former Padawan faded off the screen. After their move to Naboo he had spoken face-to-face with Anakin only twice. The Council had been against any contact between the two. That made comm calls nearly impossible.

Obi-wan still considered Anakin one of his closest friends and a brother. But now with the Galaxy at war, he never heard from him. Padme watched for a reaction from her husband.

"I'm glad I got out."

Padme was a little thrown off but not completely. "I'm glad you did too. Cause now you get to be home with me." She leaned up and kissed him, taking his mind completely off the previous subject.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Padme ran inside the house and straight to the fresher up stairs. Obi-wan was close behind her.

"I beat you, Love." Padme giggled.

"I was enjoying the view." He teased as he pulled her sweat soaked tunic over her head. He backed her into the showering unit and keeping her occupied with little kisses.

They enjoyed their run together but they loved the shower afterwards even more. Sola always commented that after two children they should've calmed down. But Padme reminded her every time, that they hadn't been married as long as Sola had. And as far as she was concerned she hoped things never slowed down.

Padme heard the comm system chirp in the other room. She wanted to go answer it but after the same thing happened the night before she decided to let it go. And she could see how happy it made him.

She didn't regret it until after they left the fresher. She was too occupied by Obi-wan's kisses to notice the bags by the door. But with being a mother anytime "mom" is hollered she picked up on it. Which is exactly what happened.

"Mom!"

Padme heard Kayden and quickly pinpointed he was on the sofa. She turned to see him sitting there with her mother holding a sleeping Wade. She saw the red in Obi-wan's cheeks that she knew was in her own.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Padme tried to hide her surprise but it just didn't happen.

"Well, I tried to call but you were other wise occupied." Jobal said with a knowing smile.

Padme loved her Mom but she sure had a way of making her feel guilty without trying. She pulled her towel closer around herself. Padme looked down at her feet as if she was a teenager that had just got caught making out with her boyfriend.

Obi-wan was thankful he had at least put on a pair of shorts. "Is everything okay?" Obi-wan asked as Padme remained silent.

"Wade's sick. He's been throwing upu all morning."

Padme quickly took her son. "He has a fever. Maybe we should take him to the healer's."

"Let's wait. I'll call and see if we can get him in in the morning." He took Wade from Padme. "I'm going to put him to bed."

"Kayden, why don't you go help your Dad, while I go change."

Jobal found the whole thing a little comical even though she knew she shouldn't. "I'll take Kayden to his classes, if it'd help."

"That would be wonderful, Mom."

"But I want to help take care of Wade."

Padme smiled, knowing that even though he cared about his brother that wasn't the reason. "He's going to be okay. You need to go to school."

"But…" He was cut off by one of _those_ looks. "Yes ma'am."

Jobal smiled, she had used that same face with Padme and Sola when they were younger. "Come on, we'll go get something to eat on our way."

"Cool! Thanks, Gram!" He grabbed his bag and was out the door.

"You never did that with us." Padme pretended to be hurt.

"No, but your Grandmother did. It's in the job description. I'll call you later to see how Wade's doing."

"Alright. Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Padme. Now go get dressed!"

* * *

Kayden dropped his bag by the door and walked into the common room. He saw Obi-wan sitting on the sofa. "Hi Dad." 

"Hey Kiddo."

"Where's Mom?"

"She went in town to get Wade some juice. Is everything okay?" Obi-wan noticed the look on Kayden's face.

"Umm I want to talk to you." Kayden sat down beside him and kept a serious face. "I've been getting this weird feeling lately."

"It's not a throw up feeling is it?" Obi-wan almost hoped that was it. He had taught Kayden enough to keep himself safe. But there was much about the Force that he knew Kayden shouldn't know. But that didn't stop him from asking questions.

"You know how you taught me to feel through the Force. Like to find you, Mom, and Wade?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"It's kind of like that. I feel like something big is about to happen. Something that's going to affect all of us. And for some reason it gets stronger every time I hear Uncle Ani's name on the holonet."

"I don't know, Kayden." There was no way for him to know. It was Kayden's feeling not his own, but it was definitely from the Force. Obi-wan was tempted to comm Master Yoda. It had been quite some time since he spoke with the Jedi Master but he had always been able to help Obi-wan before.

But he knew as well that with the war going on there wasn't much of a chance that Master Yoda would still be at the Temple. It was something that he was going to have to meditate on.

"I'm home!" Padme's voice called from the main door.

"Common room." Obi-wan responded.

Padme walked in and saw the serious expressions on both of their faces. "Kayden, I got something for you. Go look and see."

Kayden hopped up and ran to see what it was. Padme sat down next to Obi-wan and studied him for a second before speaking. "What's wrong?"

"Kayden's been getting _feelings_. And I'm not sure what it means."

"I know, he told me the other day. I told him to talk to you about it. He said something about me not going to teach next semester."

Obi-wan sat with a confuse look on his face. "I'm going to go meditate, okay? You'll come get me if you need me?"

"As always." She rubbed his arm trying to comfort him. She knew that this disturbed Obi-wan and it bothered herself as well.

"I love you," he kissed her cheek and then headed to their bedroom.

"Mommy?" A sleepy voice asked.

Padme saw Wade standing behind the sofa. "Hey, Sweetie. What are you doing up?"

"My tummy hurts."

Padme walked over and picked him up. "Come on, let's go get some juice. It might help."

* * *

Kaliee smiled as they sat at the long table. Gage always seemed to drag her to these dinners. They always seemed to be spending third meal with one of his co-workers. She didn't mind that much but they were always so boring. And tonight was the first time they had gone to one with out Leigh-Ann. It was a big company thing and they _had_ to come. 

Leigh-Ann always kept her entertained but not tonight. Gage was so good with Leigh-Ann but Kaliee was starting to tell that she was getting annoyed by Gage. It was something she planned on speaking to her about tonight. She never wanted her daughter to feel uncomfortable or in second place.

A nudge to her shoulder brought Kaliee out of her thoughts. "Kaliee, this is Senator Selbbep. He is one of our biggest supporters."

"It's nice to meet you Senator."

"Nice to meet you as well, Milady. But I must excuse myself I seem to have wondered from my Jedi protection and must find him."

"It's alright, I understand." She replied courteously.

"Goodnight, Gage." The Senator said before walking away.

"Do you want to dance?" Gage whispered into her ear.

Kaliee looked out and saw a few couples out in the middle of the floor dancing. Something that Gage and her didn't do very often. So now that he offered she was going to take him up on it. "Of course."

They walked onto the floor and he pulled her close. She kept her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the moment. But it was interrupted by a tap on Gage's other shoulder.

"Would you mind if I cut in? We're old friends." The familiar voice explained.

Kaliee was shocked to see Anakin Skywalker at the end of the request. She saw that cocky smile and shook her head. "Do you mind, Gage?"

"Umm, I guess not." Gage never remembered her mentioning the Jedi Knight. But he would want Kaliee to grant him the same request if he ran into an old friend. But it still unsettled him a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, how's Leigh-Ann?" Anakin asked as he looked into Kaliee's eyes.

"She's good; talking, incessantly. Making my life exciting and difficult all in the same moment." She chuckled. "I guess Kayden's personality wasn't in the way I raised him but his genes. Have you spoken with Obi-wan or Padme lately?"

Anakin smiled at her joke but it fell just a bit at the mention of his best friend's name. "Not in a while."

"You should check in with him, he'd appreciate it."

"The Council makes it hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kayden will be coming to stay with us in a few tens. Maybe you could stop by."

_Us?_ Anakin asked himself and then took a moment to glance at the man she had been dancing with. "I could try. But are you sure you're husband wont mind?"

"Oh no! Gage and I aren't married."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed."

"It's alright. So tell what you've been doing since I last saw you."

The two spent quite a few dances in each others arms. And even though Anakin had responsibility to a senator he still remembered to say goodbye when he left. As well as leaving a comm code at which he could be reached, if Kaliee ever needed anything.

* * *

"I think we should take him back to the healer." Obi-wan said as Padme crawled in bed beside him. "It's been a week and he's still sick." 

"The healer said it could take a while for all the symptoms to go away. Plus, I've been home with him nearly every day and he's getting better. His cough is gone and now he'll be able to sleep better."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be home with him."

"Don't worry about it." She curled around Obi-wan and let her heavy lids shut.

There were a few moments of silence before Obi-wan spoke up. "I think Kayden's right."

"About what?" She asked sleepily.

"Something's going to happen."

Padme sat up to look at him. "What?"

"I don't know. I've tried to meditate on it. It's clouded."

Padme had learned a long time ago that Obi-wan would put himself into something and if anything wrong happened he blamed himself. He looked for his own flaws. She had tried to stop him from doing it but she learned that no matter how much she explained things weren't his fault he still found fault with himself. "Try to get some sleep, Love. Leave it for another day, and rest."

"I'll try," he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll be glad when final tests are done and I can be home more."

"Me too." They both slid down under the covers. Both nearly asleep when a soft knock came at the door.

"Ma, can I come and seep with you and Daddy?" Wade asked sleepily and with a hoarse voice.

"Come on in," Obi-wan called out and made room for him in the bed.

Wade crawled in on Obi-wan's side. "I uve you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Wade." Obi-wan kissed his head and watched as Wade fell asleep.

* * *

"Hi, Anakin." Leigh-Ann said as her mother told her too. Leigh-Ann was too young to remember when Anakin had been around. She had heard her mother mention him once or twice. 

"Hi, Leigh-Ann. Wow, you've grown a lot since I've seen you." He bowed to Kaliee. "Where's Gage?"

"I'm not sure. He should've been here by now." And as soon as the words left her mouth the comm unit requested her attention. "Right on time," she sighed annoyed and left to take the call.

"Damn it, not again!"

Anakin couldn't believe what he heard leave Leigh-Ann's mouth. "What did you say?" He knew Kaliee would be shocked to hear her talk like that.

"He always does this! I hate it!" Leigh-Ann stomped her foot.

Anakin squatted to look at Leigh-Ann. "What are you talking about?"

Leigh-Ann crossed her arms. "Gage! He always does this. When something is important to Mommy and me he always has to stay late. But when its his stupid parties and I have to get left behind, Mommy always has to go!"

"Have you talked to Kal… your Mom about it?"

"No, she really likes him. And I want her to be happy and smile all the time."

"But I'm sure she wants the same for you. You should tell her." He said standing back up straight.

Kaliee walked in a little put off. "That was Gage. He's going to be late and probably won't make it." Kaliee looked disappointed.

Leigh-Ann looked up at her Mom, "But Master Skywalker can still stay and eat with us though, right?"

"Of course." Kaliee answered her.

Dinner went by smoothly. Kaliee told of where all she had been. Anakin had many stories of missions. Leigh-Ann loved all the stories. And Anakin kept both Kaliee and Leigh-Ann laughing.

They had sat in the small common room to drink caff when Leigh-Ann fell asleep with her head on Anakin's lap. He and Kaliee continued to talk until they heard the door open to the apartment.

"Kaliee, babe, I'm…. home." The surprise was written very well on his face. He had figured that since he couldn't be there the Kaliee would cancel the dinner. If not then the Knight should have left a long time ago.

"Hi, Sweetie." Kaliee stood up and hugged Gage. "You're home late." Only then did she actually look at the chrono. "Wow, its later than I thought."

Anakin could tell by the look on Gage's face that he wasn't expected to still be here. "You're right. I should probably get going."

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed," Gage gave Kaliee a quick kiss, making Anakin feel just bit uncomfortable. "I'll go put Leigh-Ann in bed."

Anakin picked Leigh-Ann up and stood up. He tried to hand Leigh-Ann to Gage but she was clinging to him. "Come on, Leigh-Ann." He whispered.

"No papa." She whined back.

The look on both Kaliee and Anakin's face was of complete surprise. The one that Gage wore let Anakin know it was past time to leave. "Umm, yeah." He handed Leigh-Ann to Gage and made a way for the door.

Kaliee followed him, "I'm sorry. I don't know why…"

"It's okay. I should go. Call me if you need me."

She was a little confused, "Okay. I'll see you later."

He gave a small smile, "Bye." Anakin left the apartment and hoped he hadn't caused problems but the look on his face Gage's face said otherwise.

Gage walked into the common room, "Why was he still here?"

"We were catching up. What's going on with you?" She'd never seen him be like this. He was jealous.

"I thought you said Leigh-Ann's father didn't want anything to do with her."

"He doesn't. Anakin isn't her father! Gage, get over it." Kaliee shook her head and walked into the kitchenette.

"Kaliee, don't walk away from this. He shouldn't have been here."

Kaliee turned on her heel. "And why not? This _is_ my apartment. He is _my_ friend. _I _go to all your parties; I just want to have one of my friends over. Don't turn this into something it isn't." She turned back around to grab a glass from the cabinet.

"I'm going, I'll be back later." Gage slammed the door as he left.

* * *

Padme lay in bed. She felt so sick and just wanted to stay there. She had learned one thing over the years. When one of your children is sick, you're going to catch it. She could feel it. Wade had finally gotten over his cold and was back to his hyper self. 

Obi-wan had been sweet trying to let her sleep all morning but the feeling of having to throw up wouldn't let it happen. Padme got up and went straight to the refresher.

Obi-wan walked into their bedroom to walk her but found her leaning over the 'fresher bowl. "Hey, Sweetie." His greeting was met with the sound of her hurling. "Still not feeling well, huh?"

She shot a glare at him.

"Sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shook her head. "No, can you get Kayden to class though?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to take Wade to your parents' place?"

"No, she's already had him three days this week. Its always worse in the mornings."

"You sure?" He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"I just need some more sleep." She walked back to their bed and lay down.

Obi-wan left to change his tunic only to return and find her already asleep. He turned as the bedroom door opened and Wade started to run in and jump on the bed. Obi-wan caught him before he jumped.

"Shhh, she still needs to sleep. How about you come to work with me today?"

"You can do that?!" he whispered.

"We'll find out, now, wont we?"

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 5 should be posted with in the week! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaliee set Gage's things out in the hallway. He had been gone a week and never came home. At first she was worried something had happened to him. That was until she saw him kissing someone at Dex's Diner last night. And now she was throwing him out.

"I think that's all of it." Anakin said from the spare room.

Kaliee had been upset when she'd seen it. She really had wanted to call Padme. But Obi-wan had said she was sick and sleeping. So the next person she thought to call was Anakin.

He had come over and stayed the night with them. He had even helped her put Gage's things outside.

"The Council just called me. But if he comes back, I have my comm and don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay, thank you."

"You know I'm here if you need me." Anakin waved bye to Leigh-Ann and left.

* * *

Obi-wan walked into the house to see Kayden eating a sandwich at the table. He could just see all the add-ons falling out of the back. "Hey, Kid."

"Hey Dad.: He replied with a mouthful.

"How's Mom?" Obi-wan took his jacket off and hung it up.

"She threw up again. She's in the playroom with Wade. He's cranky; I think he needs a nap."

Obi-wan chuckled at how informative he was trying to be. "Thanks, I'm going to go check on them. You okay in here?"

"Yup," he said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Okay." Obi-wan walked back to the playroom. He put his palm to the sensor and the door slid open. Wade was sitting in Padme's lap and they were looking at books.

"Dis one, Ma!" Wade said holding up a book.

Padme sighed, and Obi-wan could tell she was tired. "Hey, you two."

"Daddy!" Wade jumped out of Padme's lap and ran to Obi-wan.

"Are you driving your Mom crazy?"

"Nuh huh." He shook his head from side to side.

"Lets see what you're up to." Obi-wan walked to where Padme was still sitting on the floor. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. She had been sick for a couple of weeks now. It had taken Wade a while to get over his cold but this was a little worrisome. But Padme didn't want to see a healer. "How you feeling?"

"Better." He could see threw her.

"Kayden told me you got sick again."

Padme sighed as Obi-wan put his arm around her. He wished there was something he could do. She would sleep but it would be a restless one in which little noises woke her up. She yawned as she leaned into Obi-wan's shoulder.

Wade sat down in Obi-wan's lap. "Read this one, Daddy."

Obi-wan read the book and watched as Wade had mouthed most of the words. It seemed he was growing so fast. But then again he was read this story everyday by someone.

"I hungy, Daddy."

"Go to the kitchenette. I'll be there in a second and we'll get something." Wade got out of his lap and hopped out of the room.

"Padme," Obi-wan nudged her.

"I'm awake."

"Then open your eyes." Padme opened one eye and kept her head on his shoulder. He chuckled, "why don't you go lay down?"

"I'm okay now. I get better as the day goes on, I just stay sleepy."

"I think you should go to a healer tomorrow."

"I think you're right." She said as she put her arms around him.

* * *

"Anakin!!!" Leigh-Ann hopped up and down at his arrival. "Are you gonna sleep over again?!"

"No, I can't. I've got to go on a mission."

"Oooo that sounds important. Where you going?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Leigh-Ann ran into the other room.

Kaliee laughed as she ran off. "I'm sorry. She's been asking about you since you left. Do you want to come in for something to drink?"

"I can't. I just came to say bye. I'll be back in a few days."

"Is it a secret from me too?" Leigh-Ann felt kind of funny that he had come by to say goodbye. She was glad that he did though.

"I'm afraid so. I'll tell you about it when I get back."

"When are you going to be back?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on how long it takes and hopefully the war wont pull me somewhere else."

She nodded her head. She forgot how much the Republic needed him.

"I promise, I'll be back." He kissed her forehead.

Leigh-Ann looked up at him realizing how they both had changed since they were last together all those years ago.

* * *

Padme sat in the playroom behind the toy chest. It had been an exercise Obi-wan gad started a few months ago. It was supposed to help Kayden and Wade learn how to find and distinguish Force signatures.

Kayden had got extremely good at the game but Wade still had a few problems with it. Padme had been feeling better this morning, hence why she played with them today. She had slept longer and hadn't had the urge to throw up.

"Ound you, Ma." Wade jumped in front of Padme.

"You sure did and it didn't take you as long this time. Daddy will be so proud!" She gave him a hug.

"Can we pay the music now?" That was one of Wade's favorite things to do. Turn up the music and dance until he wore himself out. Which worked good for Padme because she could put him down for a nap and clean the house.

"Okay, go pick a disc."

* * *

Wade ran into the kitchenette where Padme was doing dishes. "Tayden! Tayden's home!"

Padme looked at the chrono on the wall and it was time for Kayden to be getting home from his classes. "He should be home soon, Sweetie."

"No, he's here!" Wade said confidently. "I gonna go wait at the door."

Padme realized that he had been able to pick out Kayden's Force signature and knew it was him. She listened in the kitchenette as the door opened and she heard Wade make a happy squeal.

"Look, Ma. It was Tayden!"

Padme put the dish down and bent down. "I know, Wade. I'm so proud of you!" She gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I uve ou too, Ma. The music again, Ma?" Wade asked knowing that he might just get it.

Padme smiled and shook her head, "Kayden, will you put some music on for your brother?"

Wade heard the music and started jumping. He grabbed Padme's hand and pulled her into the common room. She loved these moments and only wished Obi-wan was at home to share in them.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Kayden said over the music.

"Okay, but leave some food for the rest of us." Kayden had been developing quite an appetite since they moved to Naboo. To Padme, he always seemed to be hungry.

"Yes, ma'am." He just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchenette.

"Ma! Daddy's home!" Wade started jumping up and down. Wade could feel a strong Force signature making its way toward the house. He ran for the door to meet his Dad and show him that he knew it was him.

Kayden ran into the common room as Padme turned off the music. "Mom! That's not Dad!" Kayden knew his father's Force signature like it was a part of him. This was a strong Force presence but it wasn't his father. "Its not Dad!" Kayden started running for the door knowing where his younger brother was headed.

"Wade, don't open the door!" Padme yelled as she ran for the door on Kayden's heels. They made it to the door just as he palmed it open.

"Mommy!" Wade yelled when the man on the other side of the door wasn't his father.

Padme skidded to a halt, grabbing Wade and pulling him close before looking up. When she did she sighed in relief and then confusion stuck her. "Anakin? What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Who is dat?" Wade asked his brother as Padme let Anakin into the house.

"That's, Uncle Anakin. Him and Dad were really close when Dad lived on Corusant."

"How come he never camed here before." Wade asked.

"It's complicated Wade. Get Dad to explain it to you later." Kayden waved it away and followed Anakin and Padme into the common room.

"Obi-wan will be home soon. Did you tell him you were coming?" Padme sat on the sofa across from Anakin.

"No I didn't know I was coming until a few days ago. Plus surprising him is more fun." Anakin smiled and looked around the house. "This is nice. What have you two been up to?"

"Working and taking care of the kids."

"Three kids has to be a lot to handle. And working too, what do you do?"

"Three?" Padme was completely thrown off.

Anakin mirrored her confusion. "Not three? But I felt…"

It hit Padme. She had been sick a lot lately and if he felt three Force strong signatures coming from the house. A wide smile broke out on her face

* * *

Obi-wan was two minutes away from home when something felt different. He stretched out with the Force and could feel several strong Force signatures at his home. Two, he knew, didn't belong to either of his son's or his wife. 

Obi-wan rushed the rest of the way home. He parked the speeder haphazardly and ran toward the house. There was a hidden compartment behind one of the bushes in the yard. He grabbed the blaster hidden in there. He cautiously walked in.

"Daddy!" called Wade as he heard his father open the door. Wade came running and Obi-wan could tell there was no fear in the house. There was happiness and excitement. "Dere's a uprise for you!" Wade pulled his Dad's arm until they were in the common room.

Anakin turned around to see his best friend. He looked so different outside of his Jedi tunics. And he was older now, looking mostly the same but he could see subtle changes in his friend's appearance.

Padme could see the joy on Obi-wan's face at seeing Anakin. She was so happy that he was here. It would be good for Obi-wan to see him. She wanted to make one hundred percent sure she was pregnant before telling him. But that was exciting all in itself. She hoped to tell him while Anakin was here, so he'd be able to celebrate with his friend.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Obi-wan exclaimed. He walked around the sofa and pulled Anakin into a hug. "It's been too long, my friend."

"It has!" Anakin responded with a smile on his face.

"We have so much to talk about." Kayden and Wade stood to the side and smiled widely. Obi-wan knew what they were doing. "You remember Kayden." Obi-wan pointed to his oldest son. "And this little addition is Wade." He said ruffling Wade's hair.

Anakin bent down, "Its nice to meet you. I'm Anakin."

"Like da Master Skywulka from da hollownet?" Wade smiled with excitement.

"That would be me."

Wade started jumping up and down, "I can't wait to tell Gram!"

"How long are you here for?" Obi-wan asked Anakin as he stood up.

"That depends." He said not quiet meeting Obi-wan's gaze.

"Come on, boys. Lets go set up the guest room for Anakin." Padme said as she noticed the exchange of looks on their faces.

"But…" Kayden quickly complained.

"No, let your Dad see Anakin for a little while. Come on." She led the two into the spare bedroom.

Obi-wan turned to look at Anakin. "What is it?" His face showing the seriousness.

"Obi-wan, I wouldn't have come and bothered you if they hadn't asked it of me. I told the Council you wouldn't come."

"Anakin, just ask it." Obi-wan said feeling a little uneasy about the request coming from the Council.

"You know how the war is going." Anakin sighed, not knowing exactly how to ask. "The Council wants you to consider coming back."

"Come back?" Obi-wan looked at him in confusion. "Come back to Corusant?"

"Come back to the Temple."

* * *

"Padme, I need to talk to you about something." Obi-wan said as she climbed into bed next to him. 

"I need to talk to you too." Her face wearing a slight grin.

Obi-wan noticed it, "what?"

"I have some great news, that's all. But we can talk about yours first." She said curling around him.

She hadn't stopped smiling since she walked in the room. "No, I definitely want to hear your news."

Padme could feel her insides jumping. She was so excited and she knew Obi-wan would be too. She sat up and placed her hand on his bare chest and leaned toward his ear. She could read the confusion on his face as she leaned in. "I'm pregnant," she whispered into his ear.

When she pulled back she could see her excitement reflected in his eyes. She smiled at his reaction. He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You're pregnant?!"

Padme could feel her eyes tearing up. She shook her head yes and Obi-wan pulled her back to him. He held her, "I can't believe it." She had been a little worried because they hadn't really planned on any more children but she knew that her fears were miss placed.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair as she lay her head down on his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, "I love you, too." She leaned up and kissed him. She could hide her excitement and she didn't want to. She loved her children and the fact that she was having another one meant that there was another part of her and Obi-wan to love.

"What was it you wanted to talk about? It has something to do with Anakin, doesn't it?"

Obi-wan didn't want to talk about it yet. He wanted to bask in the excitement of their baby not worry about the Jedi Council that he had resigned from years ago. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. I want to think about us." He put his hand on her abdomen.

"What are you doing?" She said confused, "Its not going to kick you know?" She said sarcastically.

He laughed, "I know. I wanted to see if I could touch him with the Force."

"Him?" Padme asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, we're two for two. So with our current track record, I'd say 'him'."

"I hope not, all these boys are driving me crazy." She said with a kidding smile on her face.

Obi-wan whispered into her ear, "I'll show you what drives me crazy."

Padme smiled widely at his suggestive tone, "I already know what drives you crazy, Love. That's how come we're having a third child."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

First meal was quite a buzz in the Kenobi household as the news of the newest addition was being talked about. Even Wade was excited about being a big brother. But Obi-wan was able to notice that Anakin was happy for them but something seemed to be bothering him.

Obi-wan took advantage of Padme getting the boys dressed to talk to Anakin. "What's wrong?" He asked him as Anakin sat in the common room. Obi-wan cut him off as he opened his mouth, "And don't lie, its not very becoming."

"You're smarter than I remember." Anakin chuckled.

"Come on, Anakin, tell me." Obi-wan sat beside him.

Anakin sighed, "I see you and Padme and I sort of wish I had that." Anakin looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"Anakin, if it's what you want then go after it. But remember all that we went through. I had to leave the Order, are you sure you're willing to do that for someone?"

"I don't know, I think so. But look the Council is asking you to come back, whose to say they'd expel me."

"True, we don't know that they would. But we also don't know that they wouldn't."

"Obi-wan could you please get Wade's boots on. He won't let me put them on him." Padme poked her head in. She felt a little guilty afterward for she could tell they were in a serious discussion.

"Sure," he replied to her. "Can we talk more about this later?"

"Of course," Anakin replied and watched as Obi-wan let to help his son finish getting dressed.

Anakin felt something missing. He knew who it was and decided now was as good as anytime to comm her. Anakin stepped to the comm station and dialed her code. He smiled at the little blonde face that answered.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Leigh-Ann."

The girl's somewhat sleepy appearance seemed to change. "ANAKIN!"

" Does that mean you missed me?" He chuckled.

"Mom! Hurry, its Anakin! How are you? Where are you? Is it someplace cool? When are you coming home? Yes I missed you. What's taking so long?" She turned her head to talk to someone off screen. "Mom, hurry, its Anakin!"

"Okay I'm here." Kaliee sat down in front of the projector. Anakin couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful and his heart began to ache to be near her. Her beauty grew as a large smile appeared. "Ani, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good." She smiled glancing down at her hands. "Leigh-Ann go finish getting ready for bed. I'll let you say bye before we end."

"But…"

"Listen your Mom, Leigh-Ann. She's a smart one." Anakin said to help end the debate between mother and daughter. "I promise I'll say goodnight and goodbye to you."

"Okay," she reluctantly gave in and ran off toward the other room.

"I've missed you." Kaliee said taking the words right out of Anakin's mouth.

"I miss you, too. I should be back soon though."

"I can't wait."

"How have things been going? No, Gage?"

"No, he's staying gone. But I don't want to talk about him. What about you? How's your mission going?"

"Made contact, delivered my message, awaiting the response and ready to come home." He smiled.

"Well, I hope you hear what you want."

"Thank you." Anakin just looked to her smile and loved how it lightened his mood.

"I better go. I promised Padme I'd comm her before I went to bed. She sound excited in the message she left me, so I can only guess what that is." Kaliee smiled. "Call when you're on your way back?"

"A question or a request?" Anakin teased.

"Both." She answered simply.

"I'll let you know when I'm on my way. Take care of yourself and Leigh-Ann too."

"I will, and the same for you. I want you coming home in one piece."

"I promise."

"Can I say goodnight now?" Leigh-Ann asked as she climbed into Kaliee's lap

"Go ahead," Kaliee smiled.

"Goodnight, Anakin! I hope you come back soon!"

"Goodnight, Leigh-Ann. I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on your Mom for me, okay? Keep her out of trouble."

"Yes, sir." Leigh-Ann blew him a kiss and hopped off her mother's lap.

"I'll be there in a second, Sweetheart." Kaliee called to Leigh-Ann. "I'll see you when you get back. Good night, Ani."

"Goodnight, Kaliee." Anakin watched as she reached to cut the transmission.

* * *

"I hope the boys take it well." Padme said as she finished straightening her tunic. "How do we know if moving is a good decision?"

"We won't, not until after it's all done." Obi-wan sat on the edge of their bed and watched as Padme began pulling her hair back. "They're going to miss your parents but maybe going to Corusant will be good for them."

"How do we explain you being gone all the time?" Padme asked him, personally going over everything in her mind.

"I wont be gone that much or even that long. Plus we aren't even sure if we'll stay. I want to talk to the Council first. I'm not just going to jump into this. Plus _we_ will talk it over; I'm not making a big decision like this without asking the boys too."

It was a relief to hear him say that. She was even happier that he wanted to ask Kayden and Wade too. "When do we leave?"

"Anakin asked about tomorrow. It'll only be for a few days and then we'll come back, talk about everything, and make a decision." Obi-wan smiled, "Plus, think, if we do move you'll be closer to Kaliee and Leigh-Ann." Obi-wan stood up and walked to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her. "But thank you."

"Thank you, for what?" she looked a bit confused and turned in his arms.

"Considering it, you could've just said no but you didn't. And for that I thank you." He kissed her nose.

Kayden runs into the room. "When are we leaving for Gram and Papa's? I can't wait to see Aunt Sola's face when you tell her you're having a baby!"

"Me needer!!" Wade said as ran into the room as well.

"You 'needer' huh?" Obi-wan chuckled and picked him up.

"I have to call Kaliee, why don't you go ahead and start getting everyone in the speeder." Padme smiled, knowing that her best friend would be excited for her.

"Alright, boys, you heard her. Go get Uncle Anakin and we'll get ready to leave." A chorus of yay's was heard as they filled out of the room.

Padme quickly dialed the access numbers and was surprised at how quickly her friend answered. "Hi, Kaliee."

"May, I was just about to comm you!" Kaliee replied energetic.

Padme knew that look all too well. "What's his name?"

"Well, I don't want to chance it. But you _might_ know him." Kaliee said barely able to hold her giddy giggles.

"Well, maybe I can meet him when I get there!"

"You're coming!" Kaliee looked about as excited as small child in a sweets shop.

"And I've got something to tell you! I'm pregnant!"

"What?!? Again! Oh, Padme this is wonderful! When you get here we'll have to go shopping for the baby. I bet the boys are so excited!" Kaliee couldn't believe it, although she knew Padme better than anyone and should've expected it. "When are you getting here?"

"We leave tomorrow. I'm fixing to go to my parent's house, but I'll come see you as soon as we get to Corusant. We can talk about it all."

"You better stay with us, not just stop by!"

"Well I didn't want to just invite myself over." Padme said sporting a large smile.

"Well I need to go check on Leigh-Ann. She'll be so excited. I'll see you when you arrive?"

"Yes, I promise." Padme waved to her friend and cut the transmission. She sighed and prepared herself to tell her parents of their expected bundle of joy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Padme's parents had been excited about the thought of another grandchild. What grandparent wouldn't be? But the news that they were considering moving back to Corusant wasn't taken lightly. It took a bit of explaining and a little bit of arguing. But in the end her parents knew it was only Obi-wan and Padme's decision to make.

And with that they were on their way. Obi-wan looked at the familiar surroundings. Allowing memories to flood over him. Padme had been thinking about the same things as she reached over and took a hold of his hand. There were pleasant memories for each of them. And then there were the bad ones that they shared.

They passed by the Senate housing and Padme could quickly point out the window in which use to be hers. She glanced to the back seat. She was bringing her new life to meet her old one. She wondered what the boys would think of their parents before they were 'their parents'.

Kayden remembered very little of Corusant but Wade was amazed by it all.

"Wow! Look at dat!" He pointed to one building. "Dad dat ones taller dan you!" This elicited a laugh from both parents. "Oh, what's dat one?"

"The Jedi Temple." Kayden answered calmly and knowingly. He then continued to read the datapad he'd been working on for most of the ride.

"You remember? Padme was just as surprised as Obi-wan and Anakin.

"Well, yeah." He answered distractedly.

"What does it do?" Wade asked getting the attention once more.

"That's where all Jedi live and train." Anakin explained. "That's where I live. I'll show you around it. Okay, kiddo?"

"Sure!" Wade said, not noticing the looks exchanged by his parents.

"Well, we're dropping Padme and the boys at her friend Kaliee's first." Obi-wan said as he steered the speeder to their desired destination.

"Oh, okay." Anakin was a little confused as to why they all couldn't go to the Temple but he wasn't going to complain. He was excited to see Kaliee again but was trying not to show it.

"Aunt Kaylay!" Wade mispronounced with excitement. Wade continued to chant the mantra all the way to Kaliee's door.

"Shut up, Wade." Kayden pushed Wade as they stepped up to the door.

"Hey!" Obi-wan grabbed Kayden's shoulder and pulled him away from his brother. "Don't push him."

"But he… never mind." Kayden sighed.

Padme just glanced between the two. She didn't say anything but just gave a warning look to all of them. 'Behave' was the warning glance. She hit the door pager.

"Aunt May!" Leigh-Ann jumped into Padme's arms nearly knocking her over. "I missed you. Kayden!" She let go of Padme and latched herself onto Kayden.

Kayden's demeanor changed. Leigh-Ann was closer to his age and to him, his sister. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and they ran into the other room.

Kaliee stepped out of her room and into the common room and noticed Leigh-Ann running with Kayden in tow. She quickly went to the main entrance of the apartment and let them in.

"I'm glad you got here okay!" Kaliee gave Padme a huge hug. "And is this the same Obi-wan Kenobi that stole my best friend's heart?"

Anakin shuffled uncomfortably as he listened to Kaliee flatter Obi-wan. He felt something in his stomach.

"It's nice to see you too, Kaliee. Oh, and I think you may remember my friend, Anakin Skywalker." Obi-wan stepped aside.

"Well Anakin Skywalker, it's nice to see you again."

Anakin bowed in respect and kissed her knuckles. "It's nice to see you as well, Milady. It's been a while."

She knew he was teasing and was putting on a show for their audience. "Yes it has. Too long if I may say so myself. Will you be staying with us?"

"No, I will be staying at the Temple. But believe me; you'll see enough of me. Unfortunately, though, we need to get going. The Council is expecting us."

"Okay." Obi-wan set his things into the guest room they would be staying in.

Padme followed him in. "I don't want the boys going down there. I know that you want to show them where you grew up but I still have a lot of hurt feelings about what happened. And I don't like the way they come to you now when the Republic is in amidst a civil war."

"Why didn't you say any of this back home?" Obi-wan walked up and took her in his arms. "You said you were fine if we just came to check it out. You didn't change your mind did you?"

She shook her head no. "I just wanted you to know exactly how I felt."

He hugged her closer. "We don't have to take the boys right now. But don't worry about it; let me handle the Jedi and the Council. You just worry about having fun with Kaliee and the baby." He gently rubbed his hand over her abdomen.

"Okay?" He kissed her.

"Okay." She replied as she hugged him.

* * *

Obi-wan tugged at his tunics. It was strange to be wearing the traditional Jedi garb once again. Even more nerve racking to be standing before the Jedi Council. It had been a while and he could feel nervousness trying to build up. But he released it into the Force and instantly felt better. 

"Seeing you again, good it is Obi-wan." Yoda said.

"Its good to be here once again, Masters." He gave a slight bow.

"How been, have you?"

Obi-wan had remembered the questions they had given Anakin during his interviewing to be allowed into the Temple. They judge all. "Very well. I've been living with my wife in her house on Naboo. As well as our two children, boys."

"Informed us, Skywalker has. A third Kenobi, expecting you are?"

"Yes, Master."

"Around she doesn't want you to be?" Yoda's left ear twitched a bit.

"She understands. We both were once dedicated to the Republic in every aspect of our lives. She knows that the Republic may need me and is willing to part with me for periods of time."

"Obi-wan, you know we can't tell you that you'll only be gone for certain lengths of time." Mace Windu spoke up. The man had looked sour since Obi-wan had walked in. Obi-wan could sense he wasn't happy about this possibility.

"Decided that we have not. Talk about it later, we will." Yoda silenced him.

"I want to serve the Republic, Masters. It was what I was trained to do my whole life. But if my family will cause a problem with you then I will find other ways in which to help." Obi-wan understood that all this was for them to see how much he had changed. He was fine with going home; it didn't bother him either way.

"Speak with Lady Kenobi, may we?" Yoda asked.

Obi-wan as well as Anakin, who had been standing in the back of the room, was thrown completely by the request. "Yes, Masters. She is visiting with a friend at the moment. Is there anyway I could bring her by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, good it is. Dismissed you both are." Yoda said and the two left.

Anakin let out a large sigh when the chamber doors shut behind them. "This is good news."

"For who?"

"For us, it sounds like they might let you come back. Think about it, us working together again! It'll be great!" Anakin sound as enthusiastic as he did when he was nine.

"I agree, Anakin. But we have a problem, the Council wants to speak with Padme."

"Yeah, so what's the dilemma?"

"Padme doesn't want to see them."

* * *

A/n: i'm sorry this took so long to get put up. work was killing me and then writer's block wasn't giving me any ideas. but after working on some new stuff it helped get past the block. now lets hope work can stay this light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"They what?" Padme sat next to Kaliee on the sofa. They were all drinking chokkolate and sitting around after the children were in bed. Obi-wan had decided to drop the missile before Anakin left.

Kaliee was shocked and looked at Anakin. She could tell my Padme's voice this wasn't good. "Anakin, want to help me… do something in the kitchenette."

"No…" she looked at him hard. "Um sure." Anakin stood up and followed Kaliee into the kitchenette.

"They want to 'speak with me?' About what?" Padme stood up and began pacing. She always did when she was stressed.

"I don't know. They asked about you and the boys and what we'd been up to. They heard about the baby. Maybe they just want to make sure you're really okay with me being gone."

"Maybe they want to take my baby away from me." She mumbled under her breath and plopped down on the sofa next to him. They had gone through hell trying to keep Kayden and Wade from being taken. With Wade they even left Naboo to a remote planet that wasn't in the Republic.

"They won't take him away from us. I promise you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let them. We're a family, and I won't let the Council change that. I love you, and Kayden, and Wade, and this little guy. I'm not letting them pull my family apart."

Padme felt better hearing the words come from his mouth. "I know. I just don't want to speak with… them. They've put you through so much. It's not fair."

"Padme they treated me like they would've done any other Jedi. If you don't want to go that bad I'll tell them…"

"I'll go. But I want you to be there."

"Of course." He pulled her to him.

"Oh and Obi-wan?" He looked down into her beautifully brown eyes. "Stop calling it a 'he'." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe they want her to come up there! After the way they treated them!" Kaliee stood pacing in the kitchenette. 

Anakin had come to love to watch her passion about certain things. When it came to her family she was very passionate. And he knew that Padme was considered family. He just watched with an amused smile on his face.

He decided he knew one way to calm her down. He walked over where she was and first of all made her stop walking back and forth. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm sure they're intentions are honorable."

Kaliee noticed how close they were standing. "Are your's Jedi Skywalker?"

"Probably not as honorable," he smiled before stealing a kiss.

"I was worried about you." Kaliee said as she starred into Anakin's eyes.

"And I, you." He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"I missed you." She stood on her toes to kiss him again. His kisses seemed to be a sweet torture.

"They're in the other room," Anakin said as they come up for a breath.

"I kept their secret, they can keep mine."

He smiled, "I was referring to the children." He whispered and Kaliee felt a chill run up her spine. "But what secret would that be?"

Kaliee gulped, _don't do this._ She kept thinking it over in her head. His heated whispers were so seductive it took a lot of strength to hold her composure. Kaliee let her hands wrap around his waist and her hands drifted up and down his back and then around to glide across his chest.

She smiled when she saw him gulp. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "That I want to…"

"Mommy, I'm thirsty." Leigh-Ann came in rubbing her eyes.

Kaliee jumped about five feet away from Anakin. "Umm, how about some deb-deb juice?" Kaliee went to the cooling unit and began to pour Leigh-Ann some.

Anakin walked up behind her and placed on hand on her waist. "We'll continue this conversation later." He whispered as he let a hot breath tickle her ear.

"Mmhhmmm," was all she could get out as she concentrated on not spilling the drink across the counter.

Anakin walked back into the common room. "Is the freak out over?"

"It was not a 'freak out'. Just a moment of doubt, that's all." Padme rolled her eyes at him.

"But it's over though? And you're going to go see the Council in the morning?"

"Yes, I'm going to go see them sometime tomorrow." Padme chuckled. "But for now I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I'm tired. Good night, Anakin."

"Good night, Padme." Anakin responded.

"I'm coming, Sweetheart." Obi-wan said as she walked out of the room.

"You're very lucky Obi-wan. You may just have it all." Anakin said fiddling with his cloak sleeve.

"What do you mean?"

"You got to live the life of a Jedi. Fall in love and marry her. And now you have a family and people that love you for all eternity."

Obi-wan wondered what had brought this about. "Is everything okay, Anakin?"

"Mmmhmmm. I just think you're lucky to have had the chance to be open about it all. And very courageous too."

"Thank you, Anakin."

"Someday I hope to have all of it." Anakin smiled from across the room.

"Have all of what?" Kaliee said as she entered the room.

Anakin just smoothed out his tunics and stood up. "Nothing."

"I just checked on the little ones, their all asleep and Leigh-Ann's back in bed." She informed them. "Where's May?"

"She's off to bed. And so am I. I'll see you tomorrow Anakin." Obi-wan shook his friend's hand.

"I'll show you to the door." Kaliee volunteered. They walked to the entryway in silence but as soon as they turned the corner Anakin found himself pinned against the wall with her body. And Kaliee calling the shots.

"What you did in the kitchenette wasn't fair?"

"Yeah, so?" Anakin answered with a small grin.

"I thought Jedi were supposed to be fair?"

"Not always." He kissed her. "And you never told me what you wanted to do."

"Well, I'll just save that conversation for another day." She grinned as big as he did.

"Okay. But remember, we'll be here tomorrow with no Padme, Obi-wan, Kayden, or Leigh-Ann."

"Wade will still be here." She chuckled.

"Well we'll have that conversation during nap time." He kissed her again and then easily slipped from under her. "Good night, darling."

The term of endearment came easily, and Kaliee loved the way it sounded as the door shut. She couldn't wait for nap time tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She bit her tongue. There was so much she wanted to say to the Jedi that she stood before. But she didn't, for her husband's sake. She could tell he was sending her calming waves through the Force.

"How feel you about the situation?" Yoda asked her, not all the Council members were present.

"Obi-wan wants to help people, how can I say no?"

"Worries you have. Sense them I can."

"How can I not worry? He's my husband," she glanced to him, "I love him. He's the father of my children. But he wants to risk his life to save others. And if he feels that is where his true destiny lies, then I will support his decision."

"What about him being gone?" Master Fisto asked. "He will be gone a lot. Can you handle it, Milady?"

"I'm more than capable of handling my children." She shot back. "The thing I worry about is my sons. They need their father as much as an apprentice needs a Master. He is hey in their development as adults."

"Hmm, a point, you do have." Yoda said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to be accused of hiding anything, but I'm sure you already know I'm pregnant. And I know you don't have much control over when he comes home to me. But I wanted to make a proposition with you."

Padme glanced back at Obi-wan and saw the surprise written all over his face. When Master Yoda nodded she continued. "I understand that he will be gone. And we accept that. But if I was to say that the only reason that we would call him home was in a case of an emergency, would you let him come home in time to see his child being born?"

All the Masters looked at one another. "You must understand how much of a sacrifice this is. I want my husband home with me but I know he can't be. The Republic needs him." She looked to Obi-wan with love in her eyes. "Its hard for me to even attempt this deal with you. But I would hate for him to miss the birth of his child. He already missed one. I would hate for him to miss this one."

"We… will discuss it, Milady." Master Windu stated.

"That's all I ask." Padme said bowing and walking toward her husband. They stood next to each other. Padme wanted to grasp his hand in show of support but knew that it would not help the Council much. She knew that Obi-wan missed _this_ on occasion and she just wanted to give him what he wanted.

_I've gotten everything I've ever wanted, just by being with you. Don't ever doubt my love, and I have never doubted yours._ Padme could hear Obi-wan's voice in her head as he grasped her hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Discuss this suggestion, we will. Reconvene soon we shall, after reached a decision have we." Master Yoda said showing their dismissal. The Kenobi's bowed and exited the Council chambers not knowing what to expect.

* * *

"It's alright?" Leigh-Ann asked excitedly.

"Yes." Kaliee smiled at Leigh-Ann and Kayden. Leigh-Ann's best friend lived one floor up.

"Come on, Kayden!" Leigh-Ann grabbed him by the hand and led him toward the door where the other little girl and her mother were waiting.

Anakin staid seated at the table. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome." Leigh-Ann took the glass from his hand and placed it in the sink. She walked back toward the table and he took her hand. She was surprised when he pulled her into his lap.

"They're gone." He whispered in her ear, letting his hot breath blow across her neck.

"Wade, um, Wade's in Leigh-Ann's room." Kaliee felt her breath hitch.

"You're right." He said before taking her earlobe in his warm mouth.

"Anakin" She pulled away to look in his eyes. She was lost eyes and brought her mouth to meet his. She didn't realize how much she wanted it until she had it. Both knew they couldn't progress any further than they had. Both were completely content in each other's arms sitting in the kitchenette.

* * *

"Do you think it'll work?" Padme asked as they sat in the kitchenette of Kaliee's apartment. Obi-wan had taken the kids out for dessert. It gave the two best friends some time.

"I don't see why it wouldn't." Kaliee answered distractedly.

"Well, I guess we'll know by the end of the week." Padme sipped on her water. "Do you think I could ask a favor of you, Kay?"

"Depends," she answered with a smile and a chuckle.

"Well, I was hoping maybe I could talk you into watching the boys for a night. Just _one_ night. Obi-wan will probably be leaving soon and I just need…"

"Say no more, its fine. But you have to do me a favor."

Padme was glad Kaliee wasn't going to make her spell it out, she felt a little embarrassed about the whole thing. But completely curious about Kaliee's favor. "What is it?"

"I… met someone that I'm very interested in. He wants to take me out to third meal later this week. I need someone to watch Leigh-Ann."

"Sure. So, can I know about this guy?"

"Well, I don't want to, uh, chance it. But I'll let you know what night."

"Alright." Padme took another sip and watched as a smile formed on her friend's lips. _She really likes this guy._

"Please, stop starring at me May." They both began to laugh. Leigh-Ann, Wade, Kayden and Obi-wan all walked in at the same time.

"We had fun, Mommy." Leigh-Ann said jumping into Kaliee's lap.

"Well, I'm glad, Baby. But I think its time for you head to bed."

"Please…" she whined.

"Come on, let's go." Leigh-Ann guided her to her room. Wade followed behind them with a yawn. But Kayden hung back.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Padme asked as she noticed the look on her son's face.

"I wanna ask you guys something."

"Okay," Obi-wan squat down at the table. "What is it?"

"I want to see the Temple."

Padme glanced to Obi-wan; she wanted to say no so badly. But she knew she couldn't. Obi-wan took over, "Why?"

"I feel like we should go. All of us. You, Mom, Wade and me."

There it was again. _A feeling._ Obi-wan knew that Kayden and Wade would have them. Force sensitivity was in their blood. Padme knew but she didn't quite understand it the way Obi-wan did. She knew how important these feelings could be, though.

"I want to go." Kayden mumbled.

"We're going to go back soon. When we go, we'll all go."

"Thanks, Dad." Kayden gave them each a hug and ran off into the other room. Leaving two very confused parents behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been a few days since Obi-wan had heard from the Council. Padme knew it would hurt him just a little if the Council denied him the right after they specifically sent for him. But they both knew it was a possibility. But the day came and the Masters had sent for Obi-wan.

As he promised, he let Kayden come with him. Wade wasn't too interested in going so he stayed with Kaliee. Kayden felt a strange sense of familiarity come over him as he walked the halls of the Temple.

Kayden was hit with a memory and grabbed Obi-wan's hand. "Dad!" He whispered rather loudly.

"What is it?" Obi-wan stopped.

"You use to live down there, didn't you? You and Anakin?"

Obi-wan looked up and quickly assessed their position in the Temple hallways. "Yes, I'm surprised you remember." Obi-wan was quietly wondering what was going on with his son. He hadn't been here since he was about four years old and he had only been here twice. It worried him.

"Come on, let's keep going." Padme whispered to the two as many Jedi Knights walked around them casting glances their way.

She had discovered that many Knights had seen his leaving in pursuit of a family as a betrayal. That the great "Sith Slayer" couldn't defend himself against a woman. And that in turn made her a spectacle.

They soon reached the main doors to the Council Chambers. Obi-wan turned to look at Padme with a smile his face was impassive but she could see his nervousness and smiled. She hugged him, "Nothing changes, no matter what they say." She whispered in his ear.

An assistant stepped over to the two, "The Council we see you now, sir."

Obi-wan threw a small smile to Kayden. Kayden returned it, _may the Force be with you._ Obi-wan's face went into complete shock as he heard Kayden's voice but his lips never moved. He tried to recover, that had certainly never happened before. He straightened his tunics, and stepped into the Council Chambers.

* * *

"How much longer?" Kayden asked Padme as they waited outside the doors. 

"I don't know, Sweetheart."

"I have to go."

Padme looked to the assistant at a nearby desk. "Could you show us to the nearest 'fresher?"

"I can take him if you like, Milady. I don't like to give directions just for the fact that it's easy to get lost in the many hallways."

"I would appreciate it, thank you."

The young man walked from behind the desk and introduced himself. "I'm Padawan Feehan. If there is anything else I can do for you Milady please don't hesitate to ask." He couldn't have been more than 17 standard years old. He bowed respectively and walked with Kayden down a hallway.

"So what's your name again?" Kayden asked the tall boy.

"Padawan, Tamden Feehan. What about you?"

"Kayden Kenobi."

"So that would make you Obi-wan and the former Senator's son?"

Kayden sighed, that was how he was known. The former Senator of Naboo's son or the Sith Slayer's son, at least here on Corusant. "Yup."

"You're pretty famous around here you know?"

"How?"

"Not many Knights left the Order in pursuit of a family. Plus a lot of us Padawans and Initiates were pretty jealous of you at the time."

"Me? Why?"

"You're pretty lucky. You're Force sensitive, you know that right?" Kayden nodded. "You didn't have to come to the Temple. You got to know your parents. Not only that but you had one of the best Knights as your dad. I mean, no one had the patience that Knight Kenobi had. That's why no other Master could handle Knight Skywalker's training."

"I guess I never thought about it." Kayden thought about it. "I don't think anyone but my Dad has the great patience it takes to work long periods of time with Anakin Skywalker."

"Did you ever want to come and train?"

"Not really. I never thought about it."

"Here you go." Padawan Feehan pointed to the door and stood by the wall and waited for Kayden.

* * *

Obi-wan stepped out and blew out a breath he never knew he had been holding. Padme was quick to wrap him in a hug. "What did they say?" 

He at first didn't say anything. Padme put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his face to look her in the eye. But the smile set on his lips and in his eyes told her that he got what he had wanted. "When do you leave?"

"After I help you and the boys get settled into an apartment." He could tell that she was a little disappointed. He quickly wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. He could feel a few disapproving glares but knew it wasn't his problem.

"Where's Kayden?" Obi-wan looked around.

"He went to the fresher; one of the Padawan's showed him."

"Umm, Milady Kenobi…"

"Yes," Padme spun around to see the lone Padawan standing there looking nearly terrified.

"Ummm, your son, he kind of…"

"Kind of what, Padawan?" Obi-wan asked, he knew he wasn't granted full Knight privileges until he returned for good, but this did concern his son.

"He kind of snuck off."

* * *

A/n: i'm so sorry its taken so long to get this up. but i hope u enjoyed it... and i'm 75 done with the next chapter so expect and update in the next week or so. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This place is filled with Jedi Knights and no one can tell me where my son is?!"

"Mrs. Kenobi, we can assure that everything is being done. It makes it much harder for the fact that there are so many Force signatures in the Temple. Only your husband knows your son's distinctly."

It had been at least an hour. There was tension and lots of it. Padme sat in her chair with a room full of Jedi Masters that part of her loathed and she knew that they knew how she felt.

* * *

Kayden wondered through the halls. He knew he was going to get it when he returned to his mother, but some things were worth the punishment. He knew he had walked these halls once before but he didn't remember enough to keep himself from getting lost.

He passed by a many of Knights and Padawans, all giving him funny looks. He closed his eyes and concentrated. His feet kept moving down a maze of hallways. He ended up standing in front of a set of durasteel doors. He was hesitant in opening them but it didn't worry him to much as he pulled the door's handle. Kayden was in awe of the room.

It was beautiful. Plants of many different kinds filled the room with sweet smelling aromas. His eyes widened at the fountains. A large stone fountain sat in the middle of the large room. As he walked closer he noticed there was someone sitting in front of it.

"Dad?"

Obi-wan opened his eyes and focused on his son. "Hi, Kayden."

"How'd you…?"

Obi-wan took a deep breath and smiled at Kayden as he stood up. "I could ask you the same thing. How'd you know where I was?"

"I don't know." Kayden shrugged.

"Its okay, tell me."

"Well, I just did like we practiced at home. I could feel you through the Force and just followed it."

"I'm impressed. But you have to be careful, remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know I'll be leaving, don't you?"

"I guessed so." Kayden kept his head down.

"Your Mom is going to need your help. Wade is going to have a hard time without me being there. And with the baby coming…"

"But Aunt Kaliee will be helping us right?"

"She'll try but you have to remember she has to take care of Leigh-Ann."

"Yeah," Kayden sighed, "I'm worried though."

"About what?"

"What if something happens to you? Or to Mom while you're gone? I'm only seven!"

Obi-wan chuckled "I know. I don't expect you to take care of your Mom, just help her. It's not going to be easy. And Wade doesn't know a time when I haven't been around. He's two and won't understand why I won't be there. I'll be okay, don't worry."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon. I'm going to help you guys get settled before I head out. But lets not concentrate on that, lets go find your Mom."

"Do we have to? She's not going to be happy."

"Nope, but it's better to face it now."

Kayden sighed, "I guess."

Obi-wan steered Kayden down familiar halls, pointing out old memories and telling stories of his childhood as they walked back to the Council's chambers.

* * *

"Okay, calm down you two! Stay in here and quiet down." Kaliee picked up a toy off the floor and put it on the sofa. She walked back into the kitchenette. "I'm sorry."

"For what, their kids, having fun. Nothing to apologize for." Anakin smiled as she sat down beside him at the table.

"Next ten I'm going to see if Padme would mind watching Leigh-Ann for a night or two." She smiled as she scooted close to him.

"Really?"

"Will you still be here?"

"Of course" he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I wouldn't miss being with you for anything."

"Anakin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…" Kaliee laid her head on his shoulder. _Interrupted again._

"Mommy!?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Aunt Padme's home!"


End file.
